


Say Crack Again (Bandom Crack!vid)

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Crack, Crackvid, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, M/M, RPF, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who understands those <i>scene guys</i>, anyway?" A fanvid in which Frank is just somebody Gerard used to know, and Pete Wentz does Gangnam Style. I'm not even a little bit kidding. (3:29 mins)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Crack Again (Bandom Crack!vid)

**Author's Note:**

> **songs**  
>  \+ _Welcome to the Record_ \- Hellogoodbye  
>  \+ _My Band_ \- D12  
>  \+ _The Internet is for Porn_ \- Avenue Q  
>  \+ _Somebody That I Used To Know_ \- Gotye  
>  \+ _Defying Gravity_ \- Wicked  
>  \+ _Bulletproof Heart_ \- My Chemical Romance  
>  \+ _Super_ \- South Park  
>  \+ _Indoors Song_ \- Spongebob Squarepants  
>  \+ _Gangnam Style_ \- PSY  
>  \+ _Now You're a Man_ \- DVDA  
>  \+ _Poison_ \- Bell Biv DeVoe  
>  \+ _I'm Sorry_ \- Brenda Lee

**watch on**  
\+ [VIMEO](https://vimeo.com/54348618) (password: **bandomstyle** )  
\+ [YOUTUBE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuBYOjGtdR8)

 

**x-posts**  
\+ [TUMBLR](http://itsforscience.tumblr.com/post/36698322336/bandom-fanvid)  
\+ [DW](http://josie.dreamwidth.org/113258.html)  
\+ [LJ](http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/125083.html)

 

**download (51mb)**  
\+ [MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/?bsul2gzsji4dobn)  
\+ [BOX](https://www.box.com/s/k0x88kpnky7cilgmmui6)


End file.
